


100 or more things Barty/Sirius may have done in prison

by dreamyworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Azkaban, Bad Ideas, Bad Writing, Barty is 19, Cellmates to Lovers, Concepts, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, Freeform, Friendship, Gen, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imagines, Implied Relationships, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Messy, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fill, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus is 20, Slow Build, The Marauders are 21, c. 1981, cellmates, ideas, idk - Freeform, just for fun, prompts, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyworld/pseuds/dreamyworld
Summary: Prompts of dialogues, thoughts, or things that may or may not have happened while Sirius and Barty were in Azkaban together.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 42





	1. introduction

hey, welcome! :D this fic will be updated whenever i feel like it.

includes:

\- wolfstar  
\- jegulus  
\- bartylus  
\- whatever the shipname between sirius and barty is..

not in chronological, or otherwise logical order.

don‘t take it too sirius-ly. ;)

enjoy!


	2. sob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they were cellmates.
> 
> oh my god, they were cellmates!

barty: sooo... what‘s your name?

sirius: sirius orion black, shouldn‘t you know?

barty: hahah your initials are sob

sirius: you are literally named after a man who dresses like mr. potato head

barty: shut up sob

sirius: ok bat

barty: don‘t call me bat!

sirius: how can i if you keep flashing your teeth like that?

barty: grrr...


	3. window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> padfoot misses moony

sirius: *sobs*

barty: hey dude are you okay? i was joking about your name dude im sorry, dude... didnt mean you really had to sob

sirius: dont crack jokes barty, i miss my b- my friend.

barty: your BOYfriend?

sirius: my friend. its a full moon and he‘s-

barty: i know, he‘s a werewolf you don‘t have to tell me. remus lupin right?

sirius: yeah but how did you-

barty: *smirks*

sirius: i swear to merlin if you don‘t stop i‘ll-

barty: bite you?

sirius: *teasingly* make me.


	4. fun number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoooooo 420!!! whoop whoop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i actually wrote this at 4:30 am but close enough (maybe i should get some sleep)

*middle of the night*

barty: hey

*no reaction*

barty: sob

*again, no reaction*

barty: SIRIUS ORION BLACK DUDE

sirius: what

barty: it‘s 4:20 am!!

sirius: oh really?? hold on let me get my butterbeer

barty: dude we‘re literally both in azkaban for crimes both of us didn‘t commit

sirius: you got a point there matey

barty: matey...

sirius: hm

sirius: go back to sleep

barty: am i supposed to seek farther intentions behind that word?

sirius: no youre not please for godrics sake just go to sleep already.

barty: what‘s with you and wizards names?

sirius: what‘s with you and your constant overthinking?

barty: shall we pull an all nighter to actually discuss my overthinking?

*snoring*

barty: sirius...

sirius: ( _he didn‘t call me sob!_ )

sirius: goodnight bat.

barty : goodnight sob.

*actually sobs himself to sleep*


	5. affair

barty: did you know i had an affair with your brother while in school?

sirius: regulus?

barty: just kidding..

_actually, he did have one._

sirius: damn and i thought you were shagging my brother.

barty: ( _close enough, we were snogging outside the classrooms everyday but no one noticed because i put a silencing spell on them!_ ) what? no!

sirius: ooohhhh, you and reg? you’re blushing.

barty *startled*: i’ll say the truth if you say the truth about you and remus.

sirius *sighing*: i literally don’t know our relationship. i can’t tell you the truth because there is none.

barty: k....


	6. stuck with u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is loosely based on prompts i found on pinterest haha

barty *out of nowhere*: did it hurt?

sirius: let me guess; when you fell from heaven?

barty: no

sirius: what is it then

barty: did it hurt when you fell for me?

sirius *blushing*: as if i would ever fall for you. i love remus.

barty: i know just how to win the hearts of the black family. bellatrix is close too, she loves me. she mostly adores the dark lord though.

sirius: i don’t like death eaters and i have no reason to. i’m just here with you because we’re stuck together. doesn’t mean i support you.

barty: whatever you say dude


	7. idle time

sirius: ...

barty: how do you usually spend your time?

sirius: with my friends, but sadly one of them turned out to be responsible for the others death and since then we haven’t done much together and i only have remus now.

barty: you always talk about remus...

sirius: because i have no one else

barty: are you sure about that?

sirius: very sure

barty *silently stares out of the window.*


	8. what if

barty: lets play a game

sirius: why

barty: just do it

sirius: ok tell me the rules

barty: its called “what if” and the questions, well they speak for themselves

sirius: ok

barty: what if i told you you have me?

sirius: oh? why so sweet now, crouch?

barty: we’ve been locked in this cell for months now, i think it’s okay to be on first name terms, sirius.

sirius: i don’t sympathize with death eaters.

barty *sort of fake but also genuinely smiles*: come on, i’m kind.

sirius *mimicking him*: _kind, huh._

barty: to you, i am.

sirius: ...

barty: so?

sirius: thanks for being here i guess?

barty: anytime mate


	9. wondering

*late at night*

barty: sirius?

_sirius‘ black hair hangs in curls over his face and his brown eyes are slightly open. or should i say half closed?_

_he looks a bit tired._

sirius: yeah

barty: what even are we?

sirius: we‘re just tiny flakes on earth with no understanding of our existence and our lives have no deep meaning whatsoever.

barty: damn you‘re getting philosophical?

sirius: yeah cause i miss remus

barty: it‘s another full moon?

sirius: no the moon is not full tonight but i still miss moony

barty: awe i‘m sorry

sirius: you seem too kind to me

barty *sarcastically*: thanks for finally acknowledging it, i‘ve been kind to you the whole time...

...now please sleep, black.

sirius: i can‘t see you smirking but i know you are.

barty: maybe i am.

sirius: i hate you.

barty: bet, you love me.

*silence*

barty: nighty night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another prompt i found on pinterest yaaay


	10. pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lightly pinterest-inspired prompt this time :)

sirius: barty

barty: yes that‘s my name, what‘s up

sirius: how do you do it

barty: do what?

sirius: pretend you‘re okay when your life is just as fucked up as mine i mean cmon, i know your past is shitty and the reason you‘re here is too, i don‘t think you‘re exactly fine mate

barty: it‘s just grown to me that my mood seems to be constantly... average. since my father is working all day, my mother always cared about me but all the stress makes her sick, so eventually i became the one to regularly watch over her.

sirius: oh i‘m sorry, that sucks

barty *laughing*: oh it‘s okay. i‘m used to it.

sirius: me too

*awkward silence*

barty: _(you shouldn‘t be.)_

barty: shouldn‘t we get visits someday or is it forbidden?

sirius: you‘re right we should

barty: let‘s just wait it out

sirius: i hope remus comes

barty: i hope regulus comes

sirius looked away at the mention of his brother‘s name.

barty: you aren‘t on good terms huh?

sirius: not exactly, no

barty: oh

sirius: yeah, _oh._

barty: _(did i say something wrong?)_

barty: i feel sorry for you

barty: _(did i really just say this??)_

sirius: i’m not going to lie here, that sounds weird coming from you.

barty: it does but i mean it.

sirius: yeah, sure.

barty couldn‘t tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

sirius: yeah i hope regulus comes as well, i know you used to watch him play quidditch over the years

barty: mhm...

that was true.

that night was rather quiet, the waves of the sea softly carried the two young men to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, thanks for the positive feedback through kudos! for someone who impulsively wrote this fanfiction at 4 am yesterday, it still kinda feels like a fever dream to me but i‘m truly happy to wake up to this.
> 
> it definitely inspires me to keep going - i‘m glad that people like it!


	11. visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah regulus is alive in this because he didnt deserve to die idc
> 
> also i don‘t care that i messed up the time - past tense, present tense, who cares, i hate school

the sun rose and so did barty, jumping excitedly around the cell, waking up sirius.

barty: we‘re supposed to get our visits today!

sirius: really?

barty: yes really

_a few hours later..._

the cell door is magically opened and shackles on bartys and sirius‘ feet prevent them from going out too far. in front of them is a light brown haired and a slightly younger, black haired man. both look kind of scared but the younger one seems to be slightly angry or annoyed.

remus: hi padfoot and... _barty._

he pronounces bartys name as if it was an insult.

but he doesn‘t notice, he‘s too busy staring at the distressed regulus beside remus.

remus: ahem.. nice to be here.

barty: it‘s literally a prison. nothing nice here.

sirius: no it‘s really nice, with all the dementors, and the company.

he smiles and slightly tackles barty.

remus: are you flirting?

sirius raises an eyebrow.

sirius: are you jealous?

remus: there is nothing to be jealous about, is there?

sirius: absolutely not!

regulus: i don‘t think you have to worry about him, remus.

everyone hides their surprised look after regulus finally said something.

barty: in all seriousness, the dementors take a toll on you after the first few days you are here. it‘s very far from fun.

remus: i hope you somehow still make the best out of it?

sirius: sure we do.

his brown eyes light up.

sirius: i hope you get me out of here someday. i didn‘t kill james.

remus: i know. and neither did peter. it was the person regulus and barty work for. peter betrayed us.

his voice was slightly shaking and a lump formed in bartys throat.

for a moment it seemed like regulus had opened his mouth to say something but he didn‘t.

barty: hey, listen! the dark lord is-

but then a sudden loud _bang_ disrupted them, and sirius and barty were in their shared cell again.

sirius: i didn‘t even get to say goodbye.

barty: i don’t mind. this guy blamed me and reg for your friends death while we cant do anything about it?

sirius: correct, you can‘t.

barty: then why act like we‘re at fault?

sirius sighed.

barty drew circles on the wall with his finger.


	12. it doesn‘t matter

barty: good morning sobby

sirius: this nickname was funny for maybe a second but anyway good morning, little drama queen.

barty: what a way to wake up

sirius: indeed

barty: the sun is up so high we should get our breakfast served every minute..!

sirius: we may have different views but if we have one thing in common it‘s that we both have had house elves.

barty: and both of us are purebloods!

sirius: that doesn‘t matter

barty: what if it does?

sirius: what if it doesn‘t?

barty: what if it does?

sirius: it doesn‘t

barty: that coming from a member of the black family is one thing i never thought i‘d hear

sirius: well now you did

barty: okay

sirius: your sarcasm is going to kill me someday

barty *frowns*: but then i‘d have no one else to talk to...

sirius: ha ha very funny.


	13. have you ever

barty: padfoot?

sirius: only my close friends call me this but sure what‘s the matter?

barty: have you ever dated someone?

sirius: whoa

barty: have you?

sirius: well, me and remus.. it‘s complicated, i don‘t know what we are.

but i‘ve never officially dated anyone, no

barty: but you‘re so sexy

sirius: i just never got asked out okay! _(and if you just saw me blushing, no you didn‘t.)_

barty *giggles*.

sirius: anyway i know that remus loves me.

barty *slightly hurt*: yeah he sure does. _(but so do i.)_


	14. repetitive

sirius: every day is the same. i don‘t know why i am here when i have never done anything wrong.

barty: i don‘t know either

sirius: well i‘m an animagus, if i‘m lucky i might escape one day

barty: i hope you will

sirius: not now though.

barty: okay good

sirius: ...good?

barty: i‘d be alone then

sirius: that is rather selfish to say.

barty: wait no i didn’t mean-

sirius: i suggest we just see what the future holds.

barty: _(you‘re my future and i hope you‘ll hold me.)_

barty: good idea, sirius


	15. tell me anyway

barty: would you look at that

sirius turns his head towards the door.

barty: it‘s your brother

sirius: spare me the talk, pretend i‘m sleeping, please

barty: whatever you wish

barty opens the door to reveal a frightened regulus.

barty *smiling*: heeeyy...

regulus: hello barty.

barty: how are you??

regulus: i don‘t feel good, at all. we should end it.

sirius *raises his head and listens.*

barty *with a slowly disappearing smile*: oh, yeah, well, ok. i understand.

regulus: is sirius here?

barty *turns his head to reveal sirius laying on the ground, with closed eyes but head held up.* uh.... he is sleeping.

regulus: ok. if he wakes up, tell him i‘ll be gone for a while.

barty: why didn‘t you tell me?

regulus *walks away*.

barty: REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK I SWEAR-

*tears form in his eyes.*

as regulus leaves, barty closes the door to the cell and tries to hide the teardrops running over his face.

barty: he‘s gone.

sirius: i know, i heard it.

barty: i know you did. what happened?

sirius: i don‘t know if i can tell you.

barty: we‘re cellmates, you can tell me anything.

sirius: i don‘t know if you‘d want to hear it.

barty: i probably don‘t but please tell me anyway.

sirius: okay so. he has been dating james for a while.

*the light in bartys eyes disappears as he slowly feels his heart breaking inside his chest.*

barty: but james is... dead?

sirius: this is correct, and well, regulus was in love with him.

barty: _i thought he was in love with me? but i probably deserve it for developing feelings for my cellmate who is in love with a werewolf.._

why are feelings so fucking confusing?

sirius: they always have been

barty: oh i didn‘t realize i said this out loud

sirius: that implies the existence of your thoughts being even louder, honestly

barty: trust me, you don‘t want to hear my thoughts

sirius: i probably don‘t but please tell me anyway.


	16. position

barty: what’s your favourite position, by the way?

sirius: you want me to say doggy style don’t you

barty *slightly blushing* i meant quidditch, actually..

sirius *laughs*: oh merlin forgive my dirty mind. i never played it but i love the beaters. i suppose you like quidditch?

barty: yeah, i used to watch your brother fly a lot. i prefer watching over playing.

sirius: me too actually. i just couldn’t bring myself to go on the quidditch fields, i don’t want to look him in the eyes again.

barty: oh sirius..

sirius: don’t act like you pity me, you two are literally both death eaters.

barty: wait you don’t understand-


	17. small talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag yourself i’m bartys social awkwardness

sirius: i’m curious, do you listen to any music?

barty: music is for muggles

sirius: no it’s actually really cool, have you heard of _queen?_

barty: the queen is a muggle too

sirius: you’ve been so slow lately... they’re a muggle _band._ do you know who freddie mercury is?

barty: uhm, no..? i know for a fact mercury is a planet in our solar system

sirius: seems like i have to educate you on this, you might be smart but i suppose you never had muggle studies?

barty: honestly i haven’t because i’m not interested in them

sirius: i hope you’ll be interested very soon because queen makes amazing music

barty: how are we going to listen to music anyway if we’re in prison for at least one more decade, we’ll forget about everything we ever talked about

sirius: i won’t

barty: oh!

barty was almost about to say he wouldn’t forget it either but decided not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is bartius lowkey cute...


	18. teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they’re just teasing each other because they’re madly in love!

sirius: you’ve seemed absent lately, are you alright?

barty: i am collecting pieces of memories from my childhood..

sirius: should i take this positively? or was your childhood as shitty as mine?

barty: it had its up and downs, respectively. it was a fair mix of light and dark.

sirius: i gotta admit mine was very shitty, for the most part.

barty: i can imagine

sirius: you never walked in my shoes, you don’t have a younger brother

barty: hey dude i’m just trying to feel compassion with you

sirius *sarcastically*: nice try bartemius

barty: why would you call me that

sirius: because, it’s your name?

barty: it’s my fathers name and you know i prefer barty

sirius: ok then, arrogant barty

barty: come on we’re too old to give each other babyish nicknames

sirius: you called me sob for a long time you shouldn’t be getting mad over a little teasing.

barty: _teasing?_

barty: eh sure

sirius: well this mood changed pretty fast

barty: mhm

sirius: mhm.. true


	19. disgustingly sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo the first hints of bartius

sirius: i‘m sorry if i ever come off as rude, azkaban does that to you, it drains you from your good qualities

barty: you shouldn‘t apologize, it‘s all my fathers fault, he sent us here, he doesn‘t see beyond the actions of people, he‘s crueler than i‘ll ever be—

sirius: *pauses*

barty: do you agree, sirius?

sirius: i hope you‘re not trying to manipulate me into believing you didn‘t do something you clearly did? alice and frank longbottom were good friends of mine, as if losing james was not enough that day.

barty: i‘m not saying i didn‘t do it,,

sirius: why were you pleading in court then?

barty: because i took the smallest part in it, my father had no mercy at all for me, gave me the same sentence as my companions who were obviously doing the most of it- my mum fainted in court and that prick didn‘t give a _shit._ i always thought he had loved at least her, but he does not seem to care about anything except his _waste of a job_ at the damn ministry. he never gave me _the tiniest signs of affection_ in all the nineteen years i‘ve been alive.

barty angrily made a fist, showcasing the slowly fading dark mark on his inner left forearm, fading along with voldemorts body and destroyed soul.

the tears appearing in his eyes, were awkwardly close to uncontrollably flow down his cheeks. hadn‘t he cried enough tears yet?

sirius was rather helpless around his upset cellmate, and didn‘t know how to help him or what to do. he often made impulsive decisions in his childhood, none of them were always right, but transforming into a large black dog laying down on bartys lap definitely felt right.

the blonde boy rubbed his eyes, not believing the situation as well as attempting to hide his tears. he felt the warm, fuzzy sensation of an animal finding comfort in his body, in his self barty was so insecure about.

and obviously flustered, he answered:

„please, i have never cuddled with anyone since i was a little boy.“

and that‘s when the tears dropped down to the floor and barty gave up on trying to hide them. sirius in his animagus form looked up to the pale young man, with a lovingly gaze.

„i completely forgot what it‘s like to have a dog...“ he muttered to himself as he gently wrapped his arms around the animal, wetting its fur with his occasional tears, still kind of shocked from the sudden turn of emotions.

he decided to let the moment pass by like this, it was weirdly intimate, and barty has never actually cuddled with anyone like that. of course he knew sirius was an unregistered animagus but why would he bother telling his father about it. barty crouch jr gave up on trying to properly talk to his father a long while ago, now there‘s just nothing. hatred.

barty felt the need to kill his father. no matter how long it‘d take. but at the same time, his diabolical thoughts were softened by the physical feeling of sirius‘, or rather padfoots touch against his skin.

„oh, why must you be so disgustingly sweet.“, barty said. it was more a statement than a question. but padfoot couldn‘t answer anyway, because bartys touch had melted him in the best way possible.

they leaned against each other as if it was the most perfect feeling in the world, and since then, something shifted inside both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of new, professional writing style?
> 
> idk if i like it tbh maybe i‘ll just stick to the former ones again for the next chapters


	20. mornin‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute sassy tension intensifies

barty: mornin’ sirius, sorry for waking you up but i have this random thought stuck in my head

sirius *slightly grumpy*: ngmhm

barty: dating a werewolf must suck, you‘re never able to kiss under the moonlight

sirius: dating in general sucks, if you think falling in love is a valid coping mechanism to escape from your touch starved childhood, you‘re absolutely wrong

barty: no need to hit me this deep, i just woke up

sirius: well it was you who woke me up so let me bite back this time

barty: ..bite?

sirius *imitating his animagus form with kneeling down and barking* : metaphorically, duh. but i can also bite you if you want.

barty: i‘d rather have you hug me as a dog.

sirius: ah there he is, the touch starved young barty.

barty *blushing*: oh- sirius, _please._

sirius: sadly all cute date ideas fall away while being in prison.

barty: you can‘t stare out of a window, at the moon or the stars without thick metal bars in front of it.

all you can do it sleep, eat, and breathe. if you‘re sentenced to life like me you might as well just hope for your death.

sirius: honestly, i‘m not one to go on many dates

barty: really?

sirius: why‘d you care so much about it? aren‘t you in love with regulus?

barty *sighs*: i don‘t. even. fucking. _know._

sirius: see, that‘s why falling in love sucks, you never know when you fall out of it.

barty: especially when you‘re not able to look at the moon together.

-*no answer*-

barty: ok i‘m sorry already

sirius: you said this too many times

barty: it doesn‘t make it any less true

sirius: if you say so i should believe it right, shouldn‘t i?

barty: yep

sirius: pffff and i sacrificed my sleep for this

barty: go back to sleep then

sirius: i can‘t now that you‘ve woken me up

barty: but i‘m tired so... let me go back to sleep

sirius: sleep well, barty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is shitty i just wanted to update this fic again hhh


	21. details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was feeling soft so they are lil cutiepies here xx
> 
> this chapter is small but sweet like a cupcake :)

one night, barty and sirius laid face to face.

sirius: i never noticed your freckles

barty: really?

sirius: no, but i noticed the way you blush when i give you a compliment or how your lips curl after saying something sarcastic..

barty: i‘m suprised you noticed all of this.

sirius: haha you‘re blushing again!

barty touched his face, and it was indeed heated up.

sirius: is this your love language? words of affirmation?

he chuckled, loving to see the effect on the young mans usually brighter face.

sirius definitely remembered that one, but decided to not go too far yet.

barty closed his eyes again, which gave sirius the sign to sleep as well, but sirius couldnt close his eyes when the best sight was right there in front of him.

bartys eyelashes were dark and long over his closed eyelids, his nose was curved with a pointed tip and his pink, full lips slightly parted. he looked like he was about to drink the moonlight falling in the cell through the metal bars.

sirius‘ gaze lingered on barty crouch jrs lips for some while, but eventually he got so lost in the peaceful image and scenery that his own eyes shut against his will.

and in love as he was, he let it happen.


	22. mistype

barty: what do you think would change if we talked through text

sirius: bold of you to assume i know how to use a muggle device

barty: well i do not either!

sirius: so what was this for exactly

barty: in conclusion, it would be a total mess.

sirius: but this here already is a total mess

barty: it‘s the bare minimum on the messiness in my life

sirius: you got a point here because same tbh

barty: you use muggle abbreviations irl?

sirius: ironic

barty: shut

sirius: oh, make me


	23. escaping

sirius: you can‘t stop smiling lately, what‘s been happening?

barty: you know my mum is about to die, and my heart is actually breaking at this. but i think my mom is coming to rescue me as a last wish.

sirius: that‘s both very beautiful and sad. how do you want to do that though? ...honestly, i thought about escaping in my animagus form before but it‘s just so difficult!

barty: probably polyjuice potion. we‘ll find a way.

sirius: you‘ll be transforming into your mother?

barty: yeah, probably. dementors can‘t see but i don‘t want to take the risk, y‘know?

sirius: yeah i understand, i think

barty: it‘s better if you cared about your own business though, i don‘t want you to get into trouble.

sirius: well usually i‘m always the one to get others in trouble. whatever you say, i shouldn‘t be involved in your family business. but- will you forever be free then?

barty shrugged.

barty: i‘m not entirely sure but winky will probably take care of me while my mom dies in azkaban, under my name

sirius: oh, you‘ll just trade appearances?

barty: i suppose so.

sirius: when will that happen?

barty: whenever my family may visit. although i don‘t want to live with my dad. i‘d rather live-

sirius: with me? regulus?

barty: wherever my father is not.

sirius: oh.

barty: i guess i‘ll have to make the best out of it

sirius: uh huh

sirius disliked the idea of sharing a cell with bartys mother, mostly because he was madly in love with her only son.

he‘d look at her and could only see barty.

sirius couldn‘t do it. he just couldn‘t.

so he did what barty had told him to do- mind his own business. which consisted of getting out as soon as possible.


	24. praising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barty gets the male validation he always searched for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being gone for so long i‘m quite busy with school atm

sirius: please don‘t be mad if you catch me crying tonight.

barty: why would you be crying?

sirius: well...

barty: hm?

sirius: you were the only thing bringing me joy the whole time i was here, and i can‘t take the thought of someone else dying in your form.  
...oh, screw these tears.

he gently wiped them away and sniffed.

barty: but padfoot, trust me i‘ll be fine! well, i‘ll try my best. i know my father will do everything to keep me under his control.

sirius: you should kill him.

barty: wow, very straightforward of you. but you‘re probably right. someday i definitely will.

sirius: you‘ll have no parents..

barty: it‘s fine.

sirius: is it? 

barty: mmm yeah.

sirius: can you do me a favour?

barty: oh? what is it?

sirius: you‘ll see. just close your eyes.

barty, smirking: you might rethink this wording, sirius, closing my eyes makes me unable to see..

sirius: ha ha, come on now.

barty closed his eyes.

sirius: your eyelashes are so fucking pretty oh my-

barty didn‘t know how to react to this compliment, but he appreciated it. he softly breathed in and out, feeling sirius‘ presence still so clearly around him.

sirius: has no one ever told you how beautiful the freckles around your nose are?

barty: oh stop it, i‘m _flattered._

sirius: if you like this, just keep these pretty eyes of yours closed.

barty nodded.

sirius leaned against the younger man‘s ear and growled: „good boy..“ which set barty‘s nerves on fire - metaphorically - and although he reacted to sirius‘ praise jokingly earlier, he hated to admit he secretly started to enjoy it now.

sirius‘ was still slightly smaller than barty, but he patted barty‘s head as if the roles were reversed, sirius was the taller man who was in control, and barty was the child, the _dog.._

sirius: i never thought i‘d say this.

barty: say what?

sirius took a deep, shaky breath.

and he hated himself so much for what he was about to do.

he grabbed each side of barty‘s face and pressed his own lips on the ones in front of him.

it wasn‘t the first time he had kissed a boy, and he was very sure it wasn‘t barty‘s either, yet the feeling was completely strange and new. barty seemed like he was about to lose his breath at any second, so sirius took the chance to break away from him.

„i‘m sorry, i really shouldn‘t have done th...“

sirius‘ regrets were all suddenly blown away by the feeling of bartys hands on his hips, pulling the black haired young man closer to himself.

„i wanted this for so long, fuck, i can‘t even imagine..“

sirius‘ attempts to speak were all cut off by barty‘s abrupt, unpredictable movements.

and the lips met one another for the second time today, the second time ever.

sirius felt incredibly sorry for his brother, but also kind of enjoyed how his brothers ex-best friend (boyfriend?) made out with him instead. regulus seemed to prefer james anyway.

but sirius‘ biggest worry at the moment was remus. he cheated on remus with a death eater.

the feelings were going to last, both the good and the bad ones, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sounds more sexual than i intended it to be, apologies for that.. but it‘s no smut. think of it as you like.


End file.
